The literature has described hormones of the parathyroid gland, namely, parathormone having a molecular weight of 8,500, which increases the blood calcium level of the organism.
This hormone is a substance of polypeptide structure and is prepared by extracting ground and degreased parathyroid gland with warm hydrochloric acid or phenol.